Dreamland
by Hotaru Mirai-96
Summary: "Hello, my name is Kaori Inoue and I'm an alien." (Semi-self insert)


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does obviously), I only own my OCs._

* * *

Introduction_wake

* * *

I watch my mother fret around the kitchen from my highchair and my father opening cabinets trying to find some sort of paperwork or something, the seat I sit in is cold and so I glance once at the snow falling outside. Throughout the night a small layer of snow had covered most of Konohagakure and left the outside looking like a Christmas card. I could see some people walking extremely slowly outside because the idea of falling and slamming their faces into the ground clearly scared them (it could be worse)—although I don't think there's much snow that falls here usually.

"Dam—Darn it!" father quickly changes his swear word as mother sends him an icy glare and I start giggling and babbling, because that is what babies do. He grins and then slumps as my mother huffs in annoyance and finally—finally!—pulls out a jar of baby food.

"Daichi, you should be at work by now." Although my mother's tone is even and I detect the faint annoyance seeping in. She places the baby food into a small wood bowl and then starts trying to shovel it into my mouth; she doesn't waste time this woman. I frown and whine, her eyes narrow. "Eat, or no cookies."

She drives a hard bargain, but obviously I comply because I have a weird obsession with cookies (and I may go through signs of withdrawal without them). Mother is pleased but still stares at father as he continues to search for the missing whatever-it-is and stands when he starts making frustrating noises.

"What are you even looking for?"

Father leans on the kitchen sink and sighs. "The hospital gave me a form I had to sign in order to participate in a very important surgery, I had to put all my information on it—but I don't know where I put it!"

I make a weird baby noise and he sends me a quick weak grin before meeting my mother's waiting eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest for a moment then laughs and opens the cabinet she had pulled the baby food out of, pulling out a folder that says TOP SECRET in bold red print and hands it to my father.

His eyebrow twitches, "Thank you, Kiku."

She smiles, a rare soft grin that she rarely gifts us with. Her usually icy-blue eyes soften and I can see why my hopeless father fell in love for her, and then it vanishes and the firm-handed mother is back. She starts trying to push him out of the kitchen and out the door but he bends down to lay a loud kiss on my round cheek and I giggle. He grins again, and waves as mother firmly pushes him out the door with a last "bye, bye, Kao-chan!" before she closes the door and turns to me.

She rolls her eyes at me, "You've made him even more childish, Kaori, that is feat I did not even think possible."

* * *

Hello, my name is Kaori Inoue and I'm an alien (or a ghost?).

How? you may ask. Well, it's the only logical answer for suddenly waking up in a world you knew solely as a manga and being a completely helpless baby. My first theory was that I died and god had decided to make my heaven into a place I use to have dreams about and then I found out that I couldn't control anything here (what the hell?) and that my parents were completely normal people (why aren't they Uchihas!). The second theory was that I was having a very elaborate dream and so I attempted to wake myself by rolling off the change table which only resulted in me getting a very large bruise along the left side of my body and a slight concussion. Moving to theory three, I am an alien and I've unintentionally invaded a different world.

Either way, I woke up here and the last thing I remember was walking home from school and listening to my iPod blare music into my soon-to-be-deaf ears. Nothing between walking down a street and suddenly being held in the arms of a giant I soon learned was my mother. Kind of confusing, right? Yeah.

Although I could remember walking down the street with my iPod I can't remember my old name, or the details of my old family. I know that I had a little sister who liked to jump on me to wake me in the morning, but I couldn't remember her name or face. I know my mother use to pack me lunches every day even though I would be in collage in a few months but I can't see her face or hear her voice—nothing. A blank, like someone had shredded all the important information about me and then was too lazy to get rid of the few memories that remained. Although oddly enough I could remember bits and pieces of a show I would watch with my sister every Saturday and knew that this was the place I landed.

I'm pretty sure that there's no Konohagakure in Canada, or anywhere else in the world. Konoha was where everything happened in that show and centered on a hyperactive blond kid, whom I have not spotted yet.

I learned in this world that my father, Daichi Inoue, worked in the Konoha hospital and specifically worked in the poison-cures section of the hospital even though he would frequently aid in some sort of surgery. He is very playful and likes to run around with me clinging to his chest like a koala and yelling my name as I laugh uncontrollably. My mother, Kiku Inoue (formerly some sort of complicated last name she yells when father calls her _darling Inoue wife 'o mine_), apparently is a stay home mom because she has never left my side and rarely does she interact with people outside of myself and father. She's very closed off and doesn't look happy when she's outside the house, but bares it for my need of the outside and puts up with my father's antics. I love them, unconditionally.

I feel a deep guilt when I refer to my mother and father here with love while I think of the woman and small sister I left behind. I cry for them when I'm not trying to blend in with being a normal baby, I cry so hard that mother has to rock me for an hour in her warm arms and father has to hum a song that causes me to fall asleep.

Welcome to my strange life.

* * *

_Thank you to anyone who is reading this! And review please and thank you :)_

_-Taru _


End file.
